Mission Earth
by Crystal-Beast Onix Scorpion
Summary: We all know what happened in the past… or do we? What if Charlie had cousins that lived with her? What if Rimfire came along at some point too? This is what really happened. possible Rimfire/OC, rated T just to be safe better than it sounds... I hope
1. Chapter 1

**Yet another fic me and my friends have come up with. Sadly, I'm only gonna be able to do the first 13 episodes, but if you want their might b a couple of others I could do. Tell me what you think in your review plz. Also I might like to add, this may not be entirely historically accurate. Hope you like it. Enjoy!**

**We all know what happened in the past… or do we? What if Charlie had cousins that lived with her? What if Rimfire came along at some point too? This is what really happened. **

**Mission Earth**

(Chap 1: Mars?!)

Billy sighed as she listened to her little brother rabbiting on about his day as she washed the dishes. Billy was a girl of 15. Her hair was black and short and her skin was quite fair and pale. Her eyes were what she called 'cola-black' because her eyes where so dark it was near impossible to tell if they really where black or just brown and she had them outlined with black eyeliner. She ware a black top with a 'Three Days Grace' logo on it and black, ripped jeans with chains around her hips.

"… at first it was really boring but then this massive spaceship thing crashed into the billboard and then these biker guys or something-" The boy, Axel, was cut off by his half sister.

"Enough already." Kris snapped.

"I was talking to Billy, not you." Axel snapped back.

Billy and Axel where brother and sister but Kris was their half sister. Usually they got along… until Axel said something stupid… or in this case wouldn't shut up. The three all shared the same dad and if it weren't for the difference between height and hair you would have never been able to tell the difference between Kris and Billy. Kris ware the same top and jeans but her hair was longer and died a slightly red colour and she was a head taller than Billy (Billy being 5 foot 4). Kris was the oldest of the siblings at 18.

"Well you are talking nonsense." Kris frowned. "Right Billy?"

"Don't answer her!" Axel ordered.

Despite being the youngest at 12, Axel was still a few inches taller than Billy. Axel had short, chocolate-brown, curly hair, dark eyes and slightly tanned skin. He ware a pair of blue jeans and a black top with a red Chinese dragon on the front.

"Well it could be possible, I mean it seems almost impossible for there not to be any life out in space. It'd just be creepy if ours was the only planet in the entire universe that had intelligent life." Billy concluded as she dried her hands and slipped on some fingerless gloves with metal pieces over the knuckles.

"If you ask me, it would be totally sweet if it was aliens, but who ever those biker guys where they where awesome!" Jack grinned.

Jack was Kris's fiancée. He was 21, making him older than Charlie. He was about 6 feet tall with very short, sandy-brown hair and blue eyes. He ware blue combat trousers and a black baggy shirt.

"I agree." Lexie smiled. Lexie was the cousin of Billy and Axel. Although she was of no relation to Kris or Jack she still treated them like family, and they treated her the same. She was 13, soon to be 14. She had shoulder-length honey-brown hair that she kept in a pony tail and hazel eyes. She ware a blue hoody and a blue skater top with blue baggy jeans (no prizes for guessing what her favourite colour is).

Suddenly their was a roar of engines and a crash as the garage door was opened. Billy and Lexie looked at each other and ran to the door that led into the garage from the kitchen. They leaned against the door, listening in. They couldn't hear much until the door opened. A man with wild hair and dressed all in black dragged the two teens into the garrage.

"Hey!" Charlie snapped and two goons held the girls. "Tell your slimy boss that I don't care how much money he has, the Last Chance Garage is mine and it's not for sail."

"You tell him Charlie." Billy smiled, struggling against the goon's grip on her.

"Yous is not bein' wise lady. Mr. Limburger wants this land and what Lawrence Limburger wants, Lawrence Limburger gets." Greacepit tried to make a grab for Charlie but she jumped out of the way.

"Listen you overgrown grease monkey, you and your goons have 10 seconds to vacate this place or I'm gonna vacate your faces!" Charlie threatened.

Greacepit just laughed. Billy and Lexie where fighting with the goons, trying to get free and help their cousin.

"B- Billy, h- help me!" Lexie barely managed to choke out as her captor held her throat.

Billy held back a growl and was about to throw her captor off her shoulder when they heard an unfamiliar voice.

"Say there citizen, leave the girls and the lady alone." Lexie and Billie looked at each other, then the goons and then at the guy standing in the garage door. The two girls found something odd about him but as they couldn't see him properly it was hard to pick out why.

"And who's gonna make me rench-face?"

"Who's gonna make me?" The guy laughed. "Who's gonna make me is my middle name. _I'm_ gonna make you."

The guy lit some sort of flair and used it to break a rope. He tried to swing in and punch Greacepit, failing .miserably. He slipped and flew into the goons and also the girls.

"Nice." Billy mumbled, pushing Vinnie's foot off her back.

"Oh, what's the matter, the itty bitty biker hurt himself?" Greacepit laughed. "Get up and fight ya looser. What are ya? A man or a mouse?"

Billy and Lexie winced as they felt themselves being pinned to the floor by the goons. They watched as two others broke in but stopped paying attention and started trying to break free from their captors once more. Suddenly the goons jumped up, pulling the girls with them as Greacepit in tires came rolling their way. The two smirked at each other and managed to throw the goons to the ground.

"Shall we?" Billy smiled.

"After you." Lexie winked.

They both got into stance as the goons charged at them. They blocked a few punches before kicking the goons back. The goons suddenly realised that Greacepit was rolling on his way out of the garage and so they turned tail and ran.

"Well that was a but easy." The teens mumbled together. They high-fived but was brought out of their thoughts by Charlie's voice.

"Don't come any closer you- you-" Charlie held up a spanner.

"Wow! Charlie, chill!" Billy put her hands up as she walked to Charlie's side. "I don't exactly think freaking out is gonna work."

"She's right, we just came here to get my bike fixed." They looked at the guys and realised what was so odd. They where mice!

"Yea, we're the good guys." The tallest one spoke up.

"Talk about no appreciation."

"I don't believe this." Charlie shook her head. "I've been saved by a bunch of giant… gerbils?"

Lexie started to laugh. "Mice Charlie. Their mice." Billy corrected and the mice nodded.

"Mice?" Charlie frowned.

"You where expecting turtles maybe?" The tall grey one spoke up again, making Billy and Lexie laugh, which they sharply stopped after Charlie sent them a glare.

"Mice? With antenas-" Charlie started.

"Antenna is actually the plural term as well." Lexie corrected.

"And Biker clothes? And motorcycles, and-"

"Don't forget your basic studly bods." The mouse with a face mask commented.

He was trying to show off to Charlie, who just rolled her eyes. Lexie had to berry her face into Billy's shoulder as she started to laugh so much. Billie tried to resist laughing but eventually had to burry her face in her hands.

"I've seen better." Charlie tried to blow him off.

"Maybe, but not with this much charm." The white one smirked.

"Whatever… where did you guys come from?" Charlie asked.

"Mars." The tallest one replied.

"Mars?"

"Mars." The tan coloured one repeated.

"Mars!" Charlie stared in disbelief.

"There an echo in here?" The white one and Lexie both spoke.

"Right here." Billy chirped happily. The guys frowned but Charlie, Lexie and Billy just laughed both at the joke and their confusion. "Echo is my nickname." Billy explained.

"I think you three better explain yourselves."

"It's a long story, but out planet was taken over by a race if stink faces called Plutarkians. Here, we'll show you."

* * *

Once the explanation was over, Billy held her head. "God that was weird." she commented.

"Just be glad you weren't really. there. Modo here gave his arm to the cause." Throttle explained. "and Vinnie got half his face taken off, that's why he wears the mask."

"Oh. Something similar has happened to my cousins last year." Charlie admitted.

"How?" Throttle looked at Charlie, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't really wanna talk about it." Billy tried not to snap. Billy saw that Lexie was close to tears from the memories alone. She put her arms around her comfortingly.

The guys nodded, showing they understood. It took themselves a while to get used to what had been done to them. They may not admit it, but it was in fact longer than a year before they could really talk at all about what had happened.

"You know, how you describe what those Plutarkians did to your planet, I think you out to check something out." Charlie opened the garage door again. "From the looks of things, I'd say their here."

"So it's Plutarkians pullin' down out town?" Lexie frowned.

"Well we better do something about it then." Billy spoke up and Lexie nodded in agreement. The guys laughed.

"Sorry girls, but I doubt theirs much you could do." Throttle smiled.

"Don't be too sure. We're tougher than we look." Lexie smirked.

"Anyway," Charlie jumped in to change the subject. "what's the problem?"

"Get a load of this." Throttle revved the bike. The girls covered their ears in a failed attempt to drown out the ratteling.

"Ok, I think we get what the problem is. Turn it off already." Billy shouted over the noise, sighing as the noise ceased.

"Well it looks like I'll be working over night. You guys can stay here if you want." Charlie smiled, walking over to her tools.

"This is gonna be interesting." Lexie sighed. "I'll introduce them to the others ok." Charlie nodded.

"Need a hand Charlie?" Billy smiled.

"Yes. Thank you! You're a life saver!" Charlie grinned.

"And you're a drama queen." Billy's comment caused the guys to laugh.

"And you're a hypocrite." all six of them burst into laughter.

**Soz it's not very good so far, but beginnings never really are… lol, I'm a poet and I didn't know it. Anyway I still hoped you liked it at least a little. The story will mostly follow Billy and Lexie This will get better but I need reviews ok, so please R+R. I'm also considering to sort of turn it into a bit of a musical sort of thing if I can find a cool song to go with a scene, so plz tell me what you think Later Rockers! **


	2. Chap 2: Fighting like Fish and Mouse

**Ok, I'm back. Thanks for my first two reviewers! I'm glad you enjoyed it. Lets hope that this one is a bit better than before ok. Oh! P.S: I've been thinking abt putting Rimfire with Billy in a bit of a Rimfire/OC, what do you think?** **Enjoy!**

(Chap 2: Fighting like Mouse and Fish)

Charlie couldn't keep herself from chuckling. Billy had actually managed to fall asleep more or less on her feet. She had been leaning on the wall talking to Throttle but she was now leaning on the wall fast asleep.

"There, that should do it." Charlie stood up, finally finished on the bikes.

"Not bad. You're a pretty good bike jockey." Throttle commented.

"Best in Chi town. Also I have the best two assistants in to world… even if she does sleep on the job once or twice. Although, Billy hardly eyes sleeps." Charlie sighed.

"How come?" Modo looked at the teen.

"Insomnia. She's had it for years. Her, her sister and little brother have been in care for years, so has their cousin Lexie and it started around then. I've just recently taken them in. I'm only putting up her older sister Kris and her husband-to-be until he finds a place he can afford for them to live in. The two are a sweet couple and make such great parents. They have a little girl called Star. She's gorgeous." Charlie grinned.

"I have a nephew and that's as close to having a kid I wanna get. He's a little older than Billy and he's a hand full and then some." Modo mumbled.

"Well I love kids." Charlie grinned.

"Um, where are they from? Their accent is way different from ours and yours." Throttle enquired.

"Their from Newcastle, England. Their parants... never mind. Anyway, you weapons looked like they could use a little help so I put in a few extras."

"Like what?" Modo pressed a button a rocket missile went shooting out of the garage, the noise waking Billy with a start.

"Like that." Charlie rolled her eyes. Billy turned on some lamplights, finding it a little hard to see in the slightly dark garage.

"I like it sweetheart, I like it." Vinnie grinned.

"Thanks. I live for your approval." Charlie replied sarcastically.

Billy watched as Charlie looked out of the hole in the garage door, only to be pulled outside.

"What'd I tell you guys?" Modo grinned. "Aint sweet Gorgie Brown the badest DJ in the universe or what?!"

"Um, guys-" Billy tried to get their attention, but no one was listening.

Billy decided to ignore the guys and went outside to see what was going on herself. She soon felt a massive arm around her neck, covered in oil. "G- Greacep- pit!" Billy tried to get out of his grip but couldn't. Then she saw the trap with Charlie in it. A mouse trap.

"Hey Biker buddies!" Greacepit called out. "Get yous gofer teeth out here, I gots somethins for yous."

"No, it's a trap!" Charlie and Billie tried to call out but the guys where already out.

"Let the girls go oil breath." Throttle ordered. It was more than obvious that the guys where ticked off, and big time.

"Yous touch me and I pull this string, and your friend, she goes snap, and so does the little girlies neck." Greacepit threatened.

"Little girlie!!!" Billy growled and kicked Greacepit where the sun don't shine, removing the rope from his hand and throwing him to the floor. Se never liked being named weak or anything because she was a girl. She was no weak little girly and she certantly wasn't taking any crap from this driveling grease monkey. She saw what the guys where doing and knew what was going on. She grabbed the line Throttle threw and used it to tie up Greacepit and quickly got out of the way as Modo shot at the trap Charlie was in, causing Charlie to go flying and the trap to explode.

"That was bloody close." Billy looked down at the greasy blob on the grownd.

"Hey!" he protested. "Three against one 'aint fair!"

"Excuse me. I think you'll find it's four against one." Billy corrected. "Can't you count?… on second thought, no need to answer that." Greacepit tried to move closer to Billy in anger but Throttle pulled her back. Throttle had to say, he was quite surprised. She and Lexie where awfully brave, and if Billy was scared of the oil slick then she sure wasn't showing it.

"Listen oil breath, you take a message to your boss for us." Throttle ordered, sounding quite calm yet threatening at the same time.

"What message?" Greacepit asked, frowning.

"You tell him the Biker Mice From Mars are in town, and the party's over, you got that?"

"Um… I think so." the greasy goon muttered.

"Good, now it's time to go." Vinnie smirked.

"Oh, no! Not again!" Greacepit gulped.

Billy laughed as Modo threw Greacepit and Throttle punched him up into the sky. "Nice shot."

"Thank you." Throttle and Modo bowed and they all laughed.

"Hm… so, who does he work for?" Throttle asked.

"Lawrence Limburger, he's the one digging up the place. Maybe you visit him in the tower. It's hard to miss." Charlie explained.

"Alright, lets go bros." and with that, the guys rode off.

"Damn, I should have followed them." Billy sighed

* * *

It wasn't too long before the guys came back. They left for the stadium where the crash happened.

"Holey shit." Kris muttered. "You weren't kidding Axel."

"Man," Throttle sighed "it's gonna take forever to mend that mangled piece of metal." Just then the ship fell right into the scoreboard, hidden. "Typical, just great." Throttle slapped his forehead.

"Well since your stuck here, this place would make a good a hideout at any." Charlie suggested.

"Here? In the scoreboard?" Throttle almost laughed.

"Well they would never look for you here."

"She's got a point." The guys agreed. The others smiled, happy the guys where gong to be staying.

"Now that that's over, who's for pizza?" Jack grinned.

Everyone cheered. "Last one their's a Plutarkian!" Axel called out before running off.

"Then that will be most of you lot." Vinnie smirked, pulling Charlie onto his bike and riding off.

"Not if we can help it. Lets go." Throttle grinned, lifting Billy onto his bike using his tail and quickly catching up to Vinnie.

"No fair!" Modo managed to persuade Lexie to ride with him and the six of them rode off into the distance, the others chasing after them, laughing.

**Ok, not the best but I think it's getting better. Plz R+R and I'll see ya all soon. Later Rockers!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, I'm alive! I'm back, but not for long. You see I've decided my account has too many unfinished stories, but I can't bare to remove them from the site, so I made a new account. I'm putting up some of my fished stories (the one or two of them) on my new account and MIGHT be continuing some old ones on my new account too. If there are any old ones you've read and rly liked, and you'd like me to continue them, then message me. My new account is CrystalBVB. Hope to hear from you all soon ^^**


End file.
